


Love, Camera, Action.

by IHaveNiamFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lilo mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNiamFeels/pseuds/IHaveNiamFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne, is your football star and Louis Tomlinson is your successful YouTuber, chuck a baby into the mix and what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Camera, Action.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supppperrrr sucky, but who doesn't love pregnant Louis? Whoop, well enjoy, 
> 
> kudos and comments would be amazing.

Love, Cameras, Action. 

"Love is a beautiful thing really, even more when you welcome something you and your love have created into the world, it is precious and special and something worth holding onto" Louis listened closely to the middle aged woman talking softly. It was one of those stupid videos Louis' mother had given him after he found out him and Liam were expecting, it was cheesy and un interesting but Louis was bored and feeling queasy, his head spinning slightly, and he sometimes wished Liam wasn't some mega star football player. 

They both have their differences, of course. Louis is a successful YouTuber and vlogger, whilst Liam is a successful football player, the two met almost two years ago when Louis got the opportunity to interview the player of his choice, and of course he choose Liam, he had a obsession with him anyway. Louis was fairly awkward and blushed all the time, but either way Liam still asked for his number at the end of the day.

Louis and Liam had been inseparable from day one, and you could tell, despite their different personalities they seemed to work in away so many people just didn't seem to understand. Louis is shorter than Liam and has a fascination with oversized jumpers and soft beanies. Liam is buff, with deep intense muscles and large biceps, and you question how somebody as small as Louis fits with somebody like Liam. But again some how it works.

Louis adores Liam, his gentle features and how sensible he is despite his body build, Louis doesn't see Liam as the next hulk because his muscles really aren't that large, he swears people exaggerate because Liam is with Louis, because he is dating somebody so small and fragile, when in actual fact his body is the normal build of any football player.

Louis let out a grumbled sigh and shifted his body weight around, far to irritated to care much about what was happening on the television in front of him, he is a impatient person and tends to move off to do something else in a time limit of five minutes. He tapped his ugg booted feet on his coffee table before picking up the unopen box containing his brand new vlogging camera Liam had brought him two days prior, he wanted Louis to teach him how to use it so he could record Louis' pregnancy over the next couple of months.

He removed it from the smallish box and set it up, resting his fingers lightly against his belly and running soft patterns into his skin, it was hard to believe this had happened, he was pregnant, in love and planning on getting married in the near future, he found his life perfect.

He managed to switch the camera on, pressing record and just pulling faces at the lense for the first five minutes, being as bored as he was he found nothing better to do really. He had a YouTube account, called PointlessLouis but recently he had created a new one, he called it something cheesy and silly, PointlessPregnantLouis, it wasn't because he found his pregnancy pointless, but because he wanted it to match with his main channel but also sound kinda cool. 

He positioned the camera differently and puffed out his cheeks, his fingers peering out from under the old sleeves from his oversized Adidas jumper. He fixed his beanie and had a quick sip of his chilled bottle of water before clearing his throat and shifting his weight into a much more comfortable position.

"Hello it's that pointless person, with that pointless blog that you happened to pointlessly come across, but anyway thank you for stopping by, I decided to create this channel because me and my partner, who has featured in one or two of my videos on my main channel PointlessLouis, have recently found out some life changing news, my username should somewhat spoil the surprise for you all unfortunately, but if you didn't guess it or happen to check my YouTube name, I'm pregnant, it's slightly uncommon but I was blessed enough to be given such a gift. Quite a few people have questioned my relationship with Liam over the past two months, we haven't broken up or moved out of each others company, Liam is just a hell of a lot busier as it is football session, duhhh why did I have to tell you all this? We've discussed this before on my MorePointlessLouis daily life channel, whoop for three channels now guys." Louis smiled, raising his fist before resting it back against the coffee table as he shifted his position.

"Most of you are here to find out about my pregnancy aren't you? Well that's what this account is for so if you are looking for my other accounts GET OFF!, I'm kidding I'm sorry, I'm just a mean person ask my friends. Anyway, to the serious stuff, a question I bet you are all asking yourselfs, how far along are you? I've just gone fifteen weeks, my doctor believes I'm not going to have that large of a baby due to my own body size, being as small waisted and short as I am it may make any of our future children quite small like me, sorry Liam, I'm sorry babe. But I have been warned that I can have a massive baby in the future, so clear out large Louis might come to town, that was lame and didn't even make any god damn sense Louis, what shit are you talking" Louis muttered, face palming himself before picking the camera up.

"Despite my terrible jokes and cliché words I need to find a mirror, I'm gonna show you all my baby bump, just know it isn't that large, but it's getting there, I am also expected to start feeling fluttering next week, hopefully." he spoke, turning the camera so it was on his ugg boots and steps he was now trundling up, pretending to fall over half way up. He slipped into their bedroom, Loki perched on Liam's side of the bed. 

"For anybody wondering, this is Loki, Loki is Liam's baby, literally I swear Liam is in love with that dog." Louis chirped zooming in on the puppy's face "he's cute, he doesn't love me as much as he loves Liam though." He added before opening their bathroom door and wandered into the massive room, two sinks, a shower that could fit at least six people and a spa bath around the corner, it had a toilet hidden behind a modern themed door and a mirror that travels around most of the walls. He stepped back and held his camera up so it was hiding his face, but showing his oversized jumper and the top of his beanie.

"Okay, let me just position this camera better" he muttered, placing it down on the bench and angling it so it was positioned on his stomach, he gently lifted his jumper and shirt up, revealing the tiny rounded out skin, he rotated his belly so they could see it from the side view angle, this time you could see it much more prominent, it forming a small crest like a miniature mountain. 

Louis smiled proudly at his belly, slowly placing his shirt and jumper back over his cold skin. He picked the camera back up and shuffled out to their bedroom so he was sat next to Loki and the sunlight was reflection onto his skin flawlessly. He was proud of what he and Liam had created, he just hoped nobody could take that away from him.

"So yeah, for anybody wondering fifteen weeks is three months and three weeks, so I'm officially in the second trimester, so morning sickness has stopped, but I'm very tired, which is why I don't do as many hours at work, I really think I could do with a sleep now before Liam comes home because all this talking and walking has made me so sleepy." Louis yawned rubbing his eyes, Loki crawling into his lap and curling up, pressing his small nuzzle into Louis' belly.

"Oh and before I go just know, being pregnant isn't easy" he spoke before waving and switching his camera off, his eyes heavily drooping as he took his shoes off and slipped under the warm covers of their bed, Loki cuddling into him too.

He ended up falling asleep with ease, curled up in a smallish ball. He still had his jumper on and the blanket resting from his hips down, and somehow the beanie he had on his head was still stuck there. 

Louis woke up an hour before Liam was due to come home, he squinted his eyes and sat up, a wave of unexpected nausea bubbling up in the base of his stomach, he shoot out of bed and just reached the toilet in time, heaving his body forward each time he felt his stomach churning. He curled his arms around the toilet seat and rested his head against them for a moment, spitting the horrible taste out of his mouth with his eyes closed to prevent himself from seeing the mess he had made. 

Eventually he managed to get downstairs, hands curled around his sore cramped stomach before he reached the fridge and found a mouthful of orange juice in the bottle of the container. He ruffled his hair to look somewhat normal before he sat down to watch a few minutes of television. He ran his fingers along the seam of his shirt, sighing sadly. He didn't usually feel this sick during the day, but he guessed it had something to do with the way he slept. He rested his feet against the coffee table and picked up his laptop, he still had tones of editing to do, like the boyfriend tag he and Liam filmed nearly a month ago, that was yet to be uploaded.

Louis was halfway through editing when he heard the familiar keys rattling and the door being pushed opened, his beautifully tanned boyfriend standing in the walkway holding two bags of groceries, a plum smile was on his big lips and his hair was tucked back into his beanie. He kicked his boots off and slipped the door closed, before wandering down the massive hallway to the kitchen where he placed the shopping. Louis watched him move upstairs with half his football jersey hanging over his head. He let out a content sigh and clicked onto his twitter. He had finally gotten verified, he posted a tweet about the weather and how he missed his jumper before he felt a pair of arms glide around his waist.

"How has your day been?" Liam asked, his face pressing into the side of Louis' neck affectionally.

"I was fine until I fell asleep, when I woke up I vomited again, it sucks" he sighed "how was your day? Any better?" He asked, pushing his laptop screen shut and leaning forward to slip it onto the coffee table.

"Practice was hectic, Sean and Eric got into a fight and now Eric is out with a head truma, it really sucked, and it sucked even more when Harry's boyfriend Niall got to bring him lunch down, it was unfair to watch, I'm not allowed to have you down at the field" Liam sighed, his grip tightening slightly.

"I'm a distraction towards you though, that's why I'm not allowed down there" Louis replied with a slight chuckle, leaning down and pressing their lips together tenderly. 

 

_________

Louis had his blogging camera resting against the table showing off his five month belly that stood out quite some now, it had rounded out to a official shape and he'd gained a waddle. He was tired most days now, and slept for nearly five hours a day if he was able to, he is aways craving fruit and greasy fast food and he now had cheeks that resemblance chipmunks. 

Liam was currently playing football over in another part of the country Louis decided to completely ignore, he was going to go with Liam until his doctor told him no to large crowds due to his high blood pressure. 

Louis had been bored the hold eleven days Liam was gone for, and when the lad returned the first thing he did was offer Liam his oversized belly that had started tumbling and kicking, he nearly fell out of bed when their small baby first started moving.

Louis was intrigued about Harry's boyfriend Niall, how the blonde acted and dressed. He was sitting at the edge of the grandstand watching the lads practice and Niall and Harry hadn't stopped kissing for nearly fifteen seconds now, their coach was clearly getting frustrated and the rest of the team were running laps of the field. 

Louis curled his arms around his belly when Niall shifted over plopping down next to the lad and turning to introduce himself, holding his hand out politely. Louis smiled awkwardly politely returning the kind gesture. 

"I'm Niall, Harry said you were dating one of the other lads on the team" the Irish male grinned, and Louis already had a headache and their baby was pounding against his belly and ribs angrily.

"Yeah, I'm Louis" he replied, slightly turning his attention back towards the game, hands pressed fiercely against his aching skin, eyes crinkling at the sides as he grimaces.

"You're pregnant I see, how far?" Niall questioned, shuffling closed to the sore lad, a overpowering smile on his pink lips and Louis wanted him to shut up or go away, either would be nice.

"Five, five months last week" he spoke, narrowing his eyes so he was able to watch Liam kick the ball to and from one of his other team mates, probably talking about something to do with the newest changes. 

"Oh and which guy are you with?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to try and follow his gaze. Louis now closed his eyes and tried to stop the intense pain under his rib cage, he felt like this kicking was only going to get worse as he proceeded further into his pregnancy. 

"Liam, Liam Payne. Oh my god, can you help me up, I need to stand up" he breathed gripping onto Niall's arm, eyes still closed as the blond gently helped him onto his swollen feet.

"Are you okay? You don't need me to get Liam for you do you?" Niall asked suddenly, startling the blue eyed lad. 

"I don't know, I need my painkillers out of Liam's bag" Louis replied focusing on his breathing again. He felt Niall hook his arm around his waist and shift his body before ushering Liam over, grabbing Harry's attention as well. 

Liam jogged slowly across the field, hands on his hips promptly as he slowly walked up the ramp into the grand stand. He hooked his arm around Louis' waist and thanked Niall happily, watching the blond shuffle off to Harry. 

"Do you feel sick again?" Liam asked, hand pressing against Louis' warm forehead, before he tugged him closer to his chest, playing with his hair for a moment. He led the pregnant lad down to the change room where the rest of the team was now changing their clothes. 

Liam seated Louis down and made sure he had a bucket in his hands, which he was lucky to have because halfway through Liam getting changed Louis raised the bucket up to his lips and vomited up the breakfest he had the morning. He let out a long cry and raised his hand up to his head, rubbing his fingers into his temples.

"Lou" Liam sighed, kneeling down inbetween Louis' legs and removing the bucket from his hands so he could see his face, hands leaning up to cup Louis' hollow and pale cheeks. "Open your eyes for me love. Do you wanna go back to the hospital?" Liam asked, generally concerned about Louis' health, and he had a feeling the lad was keeping something from him.

"No. My head hurts, my head really hurts" he replied, managing to get the bucket back under his lips for the second round of dry retching. 

"Alright, I have some painkillers in my bag yeah, you want some of those?" Liam questioned, taking a glance around at the all the sets of eyes that were now clued on the two.

"Yes, and then I wanna go home" he murmured, releasing his tight hold on his boyfriend's hand "please" 

"Sure, we'll go home straight away afterwards, I promise" Liam assured, standing up from his position and rummaging through his bag until he found the small container of asprin he kept for emergencies.

"Here Lou" Liam spoke, picking up his bottle on water and making Louis open his eyes for him until he had swallowed down the two painkillers, and using his jumper to prop behind Louis' head to keep him sitting up right.

"My ribs Li" Louis suddenly spoke, lips quivering sadly as he did so, hand's covering his eyes as he began to sob into his clammy skin, his body jutting back each time he took in an intact of air.

"I know, I know, we're going home now. Stand up for me love" Liam ushered, hooking his bag over his left shoulder and using his left arm to link around Louis' waist. People standing at them sympathetically as Liam picked up the bucket and wandered towards the exit. "Sorry lads, he is kind of unpredictable at times" he said softly, carding his fingers through his greasy hair. "I'll see you all in the morning for gym yeah?" He smiled, managing to give them all a wave and shuffle past Harry and Niall as he wandered out into the bipolar weather, arm linked securely around Louis' sore waist.

\-------------

Louis was trying to make his way down the stairs, sobbing like a maniac with a bag looped over his shoulder, his eight month belly making it a huge struggle. He yanked his jumper off the kitchen chair and slipped outside, into the cold overpowering weather, red rims around his eyes and he had a limp as he waddled down the vacant street, a beanie covering his untameable hair and his shoelaces tucked into the edge of his vans because his feet had swelled to much for him to do the laces up.

He continued to slowly and painfully waddle down the street, eyes heavy and lips ajar, a hand moving out to support himself against a white brick wall as he was overpowered with the dizziness he always got when walking for far to long. He shakingly removed his bus ticket. Before he felt the dark tight feeling around his head, his bag being tossed off his shoulder in his haste to fling his fingers up to the sudden item, a hand was over his bottom lip in a second, and he could feel the silver item pressed against his neck, pressing harder into his skin each time he let out a struggled cry.

"Quiet my friend" the deep voice pressed, his body being picked up off the cold concrete he managed to drop down onto, his lips still ajar and his breathing raging with each intake. He was scared.

He felt the person lower him onto a plushly cushioned material what he suspected to be the backseat of a car, his wrists suddenly bring suspended above his head, and his shirt slipped up. He could feel the cold sliver item now pressed against the area their baby was rapidly planting their foot, a sad sob leaving his lips. 

"If you work nicely with us now Louis, we won't hurt you" a different voice spoke this time, from above his head. He felt the edge of his sweatpants go and he really wanted to break free from this terrible nightmare.

"Please, I'm sorry"

\---  
Liam was frantically pacing his hallway, hands holding clumps of his hair, tears rapidly falling down his cheeks. Louis had been reported missing for nearly two weeks now, Liam had contacted everybody he knew incase he had bunked himself there, but Liam was having no such luck. The blue eyed boy was now plastered on ever news station and pictures had been stuck on wooden power poles and in windows. All Liam knew was Louis had gotten upset about a newspaper article and his twitter fans. He had left his laptop screen up when Liam came home, and he had phoned him nearly two hundred times in the past week and a half, and he had just started getting annoyed with Louis' constant voice mail.

Liam knew Louis had been issued a patient that needed to be frequently watched due to their unborn drawing the life out of him, he literally had no power to do anything and most days he was cooped up in bed reading, sleeping or attempting to film. His cheeks had hollowed out and his hands had a constant tremble now and Liam was panicking.

It wasn't until the following Wednesday at a dreaded football training game with Niall and Harry snogging each other off was when he got the phone call, one from the hospital reporting of Louis being in a critical condition in the ICU ward. Liam didn't really no what to say in the end, instead he grabbed his things and bolted off the field, rivers of long tears on his cheeks already.

When he got to the hospital he was made to sit in the waiting room for nearly three hours, small children staring at him, and adults smiling at him as they wandered past, clearly knowing how famous he was. He still had his training uniform on and football boots, so there was no doubt people knew who he was.

The nurse came and collected him, a small smile on his lips when she ushered him down the hallway, through four day ways and into a singular room, filled with tiny beds and distraught parents. Liam was led to a incubator at the far end of the room, a tiny baby laying underneath a soft blue blanket and he could already tell he was more like Louis. The male pressed his hands to the top of the glass, tears prickling his eyes sadly as he stared down at the premature baby.

"He weight 4 ounces and 7 Ibs, he was located on the left side of Louis' belly, and was slightly stuck until your partners broken ribs" the nurse said tenderly, sterilising Liam's hands before gently angling them into the two small round holes based on the sides of the incubator. He gently let his son latch onto his pinky finger and made sure he didn't touch any of the cords located around his skin.

"Hey" Liam sniffled "you came early didn't you" he smiled, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt based at his shoulder blade. "What happened to your daddy, where did he go?" He asked, running his index finger lightly down his son's thigh "was he hurt baby?" 

"Does your son have a name?" The nurse suddenly asked, interfering with the quiet time the two were having. He pursed his lips and thought for a moment, he and Louis had fought over many suitable names, most Liam didn't like. 

"Hamish William Payne" Liam said quitely "Hamish" he nodded. The nurse smiled, removing the small name tag at the end of the incubator and quickly replacing it with 'Hamish Payne' 

"Can I see Louis?" Liam asked after staring aimlessly down at his son for an extra twenty five minutes, the boy now sleeping happily in his snug bed. 

"Your partner isn't well Mr Payne, at the moment he is in a coma, we don't know at what stage he is going to wake up, if not ever." The nurse informed sadly, and Liam couldn't stop the quivering of his lips and the sudden tears slipping from his heavy eyes. "You can come see him for a little while if you'd like" and Liam was eager to nod, swiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand quickly.

"Louis Tomlinson, has been sexually assault and harassed" was written on the first page of his boyfriends charts when he slipped into the room, the writing written neatly underneath Louis' name. The first thing Liam noticed was the purple bruise lined down Louis' cheek, it was deep and intense. He had a tube running down through his lips and deep down his throat, many cords scattering his body, and if it wasn't for the heart moniter machine, Liam would of Louis was dead.

He linked his fingers through Louis' pale hand, a sob wracking his body as he leaned down and buried his face into the edge of Louis' neck, quite overpowering Liam right at that current moment.

"I named him Hamish, because you liked that name and it was the best out of a bad lot, but he does look like a Hamish, a lot like you really, he has prickles of dark hair on his head, and he weight four ounces, he is the smallest thing I have ever seen, so fragile and precious boo, he is so much like you" Liam started, sobbing into the warm and calming skin "I've been so scared, so fucking worried about you two, don't die on me Louis, please don't die."

\---

Liam has already spent a week laying tiredly along two chairs he'd placed together. Their son was now in the same room as the two as Liam hadn't left his position since the day Louis had arrived, he's barely eaten or slept, and he has got stiff bones from staying still this whole time.

"Liam, please get up" Harry forced, gritting his teeth as he and Niall lifted the lad up by his arms, sticking him on his feet sadly, he still showed no emotion, no happiness or thought, he looked like a robot with no mind. "Hold your son, eat something, go home and sleep, do something, I'm sure Louis isn't going to flash before your eyes, he is getting better, remember what the doctor said?" Harry prompted, angling Liam towards Hamish who was secure in Niall's arms, a bottle inbetween his lips and his tiny eyes open just enough you could see slits. Liam gently shifted his son into his gentle grip, lips ajar and a soft smile placed there as he fed him the remainder of the small bottle, his little fingers clutching Liam's shirt. 

Two days later Liam had a vlogging camera in his hands and Louis' laptop sitting on the  
table in front of him, small sniffles leaving his nose as he hit record on the small device.

"So I just figured out Louis had planned on filming our baby within his very first few hours, but unfortunately Louis is unable to fulfil his wishes, so I decided to give this filming thing a try. Um, I've had quite a few questions regarding Louis and all I can say is he is quite sick, he was sexually abused/assaulted/harrased and our baby has been draining the life out of him, Louis has been in a coma for nearly two weeks now, if he hasn't woken by the end of next week, they are shutting off the life support machines and the rest of his organs will die peacefully. But we have some faith in him, we believe he will be okay." Liam hiccuped, glancing onto Louis' body quickly.

"This is our son Hamish, who was born at four ounce seven Ibs, at 9:30 pm September 6th 2013, he looks so much like Louis, in the face and nose, so he was pretty well bred, he is now a week and a half old, and is nearly strong enough to be discharged from here, aren't you buddy" he cooed, gently rubbing his belly "our little pocket of sunshine." He cooed pointing the camera down towards Hamish's small body. 

"I really don't know how else to finish this video other than getting you all to do whatever you all do, pray, sing, write letters, we don't mind, we will take anything for Louis to wake up and be okay. So please work your magic, I-I want Louis b-back" he cried, curling his hand over his eyes to stop the camera from seeing his red eyes. "Please" 

\-----

Liam recieved countless tweets and letters from his supporters and Louis' viewers, and each day he'd pick a few and read it out loud so Louis could hear their kind words. Then at night Liam would rest his head against Louis' collarbone until he fell asleep. 

It had been four days and Louis had only improved, he'd lost the breathing tube he had and it'd been replaced with small nubs in his nose. The bruise that was dark and deep on Louis' cheek and forehead had finally started to fade into a small brownish mark, and he had started to show signs of communication.

Liam was leaning his head against the railing on Louis' left side, gently running his fingers through the lads tattered greasy unwashed hair with a soft sigh on his lip, his phone sitting between his knees as it vibrated with notifications.

"Are you dreaming? What are you even do that is taking so fucking long. I don't even know what to do anymore Louis, should I stay or should I go? People must be sick of seeing my face everyday in this god damn place and it sure as hell stinks..... and" he sighed calming his tone slightly "I'm four days from being kicked off the team, and I don't know what I'm suppose to do" Liam said, intertwining his fingers through Louis' "I called our little boy Hamish like you asked" Liam whispered, pressing his face into the edge of Louis' neck "I love you, everybody loves you" 

____  
It happened two days later whilst Liam was walking through the hallway trying to calm their son down because he was really in quite a sad mood. He was balanced on his shoulder and was bouncing his slightly, patting his bum and gently supporting his head as he paced the long hallway.

"Why are you crying huh? Why are you being a devil?" Liam asked fixing the small sock that was falling off his son's foot, he was about to coo and head back to Louis' room when the familiar dinging sound signalled from above Louis' door, his room number flashing as nurses began to flood down the hallway and Liam was panicking, he started a quick pace towards Louis' room until a nurse refused to let him through and Hamish was now wailing twice as hard as he was before and Liam was about to lose his temper. 

"I refuse to stand out here and not know what is happening, what is wrong with him?" Liam flamed, his lips quivering as the nurse refused again and slipped the door closed. Liam sniffled trying to stable a steady tune to sing to his little boy.

Liam was stepping around the hallway with Hamish for fifteen minutes, to Liam it was the longest fifteen minutes he'd ever had to go through in his life. He watched Harry come rushing down the hallway and whisking Liam's son away to coo over whilst the distraught male chewed on his nails.

As soon as the nurses began filing out of the room Liam was quick to get inside even without an explanation from any of the nurses. He nearly knocked one over in his quick haste, his body knocking into the chair that he then fell into abruptly, his lips pursed as he pressed his fists against his eyes and inhaled shakily.

"L-Li" Louis spoke, managing to sit up, eyes heavy and sore and his hair was worse then before. Liam's eyes flung open quicker than they needed too. He stood up from his chair and nearly dropped onto Louis completely, he pressed his face hard up against the side of the blue eyed boys and tried to stop himself crying.

"You have scared the shit out of me" he hiccuped, shaking his head a few times, he clutched onto Louis' hand and was so relieved to feel the shorter lad return with just as much pressure. 

"I could hear everything you said. You s-said you named him Hamish" Louis spoke, his voice sounded like somebody had tried to cut his vocal cords and Liam was startled at first.

"Yeah Hamish William Payne" Liam breathed "looks so much like you it's crazy" Liam spoke and Louis had forgotten how soothing Liam's voice was. He had totally forgotten about the many issues he went through and now he could only see the further. 

"Can I see him?" 

 

\------

It had been six months after this whole drama and Louis had been seeing a therapist since he'd been discharged, for a few days after he got home he went sour about being touched and would flinch each time, shrinking away from the younger lad, and he then decided a therapist would be a better idea.

He started doing regular youtube videos a month after, filming Liam and Hamish more times then himself. Liam had since then become the captain of his football team and they are soaring to the top of the ladder now. Louis and Hamish Liam's apparent no. 1 supporters who always stand at the edge of the field, and Liam loved glancing over and seeing the two there even more now that Louis has an engagement ring on his finger and goes around bragging to everybody, 

Louis was chuckling into the camera as he angled it towards Liam was was barely awake cradling their six month old against his chest, the small child gripping onto Liam's shirt whilst drooling onto his shoulder.

"Stop filming us we feel violated" Liam spoke, turning his back towards Louis, the blue eyed boy placed his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Violated, of all words you really choose that one?" He laughed earning a pillow to the back of the head "well everybody this is my queue to switch this thing off, just remember you may not be plastic but you're fantastic, goodnight England." With that Louis shut his camera off and sat up.

"Violated Payne? Since when did I make you violated?" He chuckled pressing a soft peck to Liam's lips. "Now let me have him so you can get ready for your game." He grinned "love you Liam" he called, his eyes crinkling at the sides and Liam for a moment forgot what air was because he was seriously the most lucky person alive, he felt utterly blessed. 

He had the worlds best partner and the worlds best son and he couldn't ask for anything more.

 

_________________  
Hope you like, the ending sucks, sorry! 

-KahliaPayne


End file.
